Sparks of Interest
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Those bright blue eyes, that blonde hair and those dimples were three things Addison Montgomery couldn't resist.


**Greys Anatomy:**

**So my friend asked for an Addizona fic and here it is, I'm sorry if it's not good, I don't really write lesbian fics.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I wish I did.**

"Addison, Addison, Addison". Said the voice.

"Hmm". Addison wasn't really listening to the person who was talking to her, she was too busy staring at the beautiful blue eyed blonde girl who was talking to the chief at the end of the corridor.

"Oh you know, I'm just going to strip naked right now and do a nuddie run through the hospital". Continued the person.

"Cool". Replied Addison as she studied the blondes movements, turning her head to the side so could take in her curves, her dimples and especially her smile and her blonde hair, imagine running her fingers through that blonde hair it would be..

"Addison". Said the voice louder this time as she hit Addison on the arm, interrupting her orgasmic thoughts about the blonde.

"Callie, what was that for?". Asked Addison as she turned and glared at her best friend.

"For not even listening to me, what're you staring at?". Asked Callie as she looked down Addison's train of view and spotted the blonde.

"Ahhh. Callie does approve". Grinned Callie as she nudged her best friend. Addison blushed and went nearly as red as her hair.

Addison was looking at the beautiful blonde and all she could imagine was her lips on her body, her hands running up and down her body and those amazing fingers tangled through her hair and those blue eyes they were orgasmic on their own, being stared at by those bright blue eyes could do wonders to her.

"Um Dr Montgomery?". Asked the voice in front of her. She was too busy fantasising about the blue eyed blonde doctor that she didn't realize that the blonde in question was standing in front of her smiling at her. Addison gulped.

"Yes Dr Grey?". She replied as she placed her hand on her hip trying to regain some of her composure.

"This is Dr Arizona Robbins, she's the new attending here, she's a paediatric surgeon". Smiled Meredith as she introduced the two. Arizona smiled her dimply smile and held her hand out to Addison to shake.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Dr Robbins". Smiled Addison as she shook Arizona's hand, gasping inwardsly as she felt the spark between them as they shook hands, this didn't go un-noticed by Callie or Meredith who looked at each other smiling.

"And Zona, this is Dr Callie O'Malley, Georgie's wife". Smiled Meredith as she introduced the two as well.

"Oh you're George's wife! I guess I'll see you more often than not". Grinned Arizona as she shook Callie's hand. Addison felt her knees weakening every time the blonde smiled. That smile plus the dimples were going to kill her soon.

"And whys that?". Asked Callie slightly confused as she let go of Arizona's hand.

"Oh.. hasn't Meredith told you?". Asked Arizona as she looked at Meredith confusedly.

"Not yet Zonie, I thought it'd leave it up to you. Or make the rumour mill make up the most randomest things about us". Replied Meredith with a wink. _Crap, Meredith was in a relationship with this blonde, there goes my chances, wait, Meredith's gay? thought Addison._

"I'm Meredith's older sister". Grinned Arizona smiling at the duo in front of her.

"Oh! And you're staying with them then?". Asked Callie with a grin on face, already knowing she will love this surgeon.

"Sure are". Replied Arizona.

"Zonie, we gotta go and find Bailey and introduce you two!". Said Meredith as she looked at the time. Arizona looked at the time as well before nodding.

"We do, and I've heard she's quite scary. It was lovely to meet the both of you". Grinned Arizona with a laugh as she went off on her wheelies with Meredith trailing next to her.

"Zone, I sure hope you brought back my wheelies, it's hard to catch up with you like this!". Laughed Meredith as she followed her sister.

"She's nice". Grinned Callie as she turned to her best friend. Addison nodded her head licking her lips lightly,_ she was more than nice. Thought Addison _ as she stared at Arizona's retreating figure.

"She sure is". Whispered Addison.

/

"So, Mer, tell me about the beautiful red haired, Dr Montgomery". Grinned Arizona as she sat down next to her sister at the cafeteria table at lunch. Arizona looked around the cafeteria as everyone watched her as she sat down. Being the surgeon had always rocked because she got to help the little kids and perform big surgeries on them and she was use to everyone watching her move but being the talk of the hospital sucked.

"Well, she's the ex wife of my boy friend?". Replied Meredith with a half smile as she shrugged her shoulders.

"THAT'S SATAN?". Gasped Arizona quietly. Meredith laughed at the look on her sisters face. Meredith grinned and nodded her her.

"Sure is, but she's not as bad as she use to, she's much nicer now". Meredith replied as she Arizona nodded her head as she listened quietly. Arizona laughed.

"Maybe that's because she seems okay with you screwing her ex". Laughed Arizona as Meredith frowned and hit her sister playfully.

"Oh my god, its Dr Arizona Robbins, I'm your number one fan, you're amazing!". Grinned Izzie as she sat down next to Arizona followed by Christina and Alex who both sat on Meredith's sides. Arizona smiled and turned towards the bubbly blonde.

"Thank you and you are?". Smiled Arizona.

"I'm Isobel Stevens, I'm a resident here with all these guys. I'm hoping to specialize in paediatrics. I wasn't sure at first but then I saw in one of the journals about how you gave a terminal ill child another three years to live, going from three months to three years was truly inspirational". Grinned Izzie as she smiled at Arizona. Alex snorted as he tried to hold in his laugh, Izzie turned and narrowed her eyes at him which made his snorting stop and he cracked up laughing. Meredith frowned and slapped Alex.

"Hey what was that for?". Pouted Alex as he rubbed his shoulder.

"For laughing at Iz". Replied Meredith with a smile which caused Izzie to smile before turning back to Arizona.

"It's lovely to meet you Isobel, I'm Arizona Robbins". Smiled Arizona.

"I know who you are! I know everything about you!". Grinned Izzie in response.

"You don't know everything about her Iz, I know something you don't". Grinned Meredith as she looked at her sister who smiled her dimply smile in response whilst the others looked confused.

"Which is?". Asked Izzie curiously.

"I'm Meredith's older sister'. Grinned Arizona as she stole a few of Meredith's fries.

"Serious, Meredith, THE dark and twisty monster has a sister who's as perky as someone who is usually high?". Asked Alex as Meredith sighed defeatedly. Arizona looked at her sister curiously, there was something wrong with her and she was going to find out what.

"Yes, I'm Meredith's older sister and yes I'm perky, you got a problem with that?". Replied Arizona as she glared at Alex, daring him to say something wrong.

"Errm no". He stuttered as Arizona grinned. She looked at her sister who still had her head down in her food, she kicked her sister softly trying to get her attention. Meredith looked up at Arizona and Arizona mouthed if she was okay, Meredith shrugged her shoulders and told her she'd tell her later. Arizona nodded and looked around the cafeteria. She took note of the doctors in the same scrubs as her and then looked over at the beautiful red haired surgeon she met earlier. Addison was sitting with the other girl she met earlier, Callie and Miranda Bailey, whom she earlier as well. Arizona smiled as Addison looked up and caught her eye. Arizona winked, as Addison blushed and looked back down to her food. Arizona grinned and looked back towards her food. _Im going to love it here, thought Arizona._

**So my good friend Tahnee asked for this and here it is. An Addizona fic, so tell me if you like it or not.**


End file.
